


Saviour: Behind the Scenes

by Kaalia



Series: not so super [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Chat fic? Chat fic.Basically some of the conversation that you don't get to see in the actual fic with a couple of memes and world building sprinkled in while I also challenge myself to incorporate as many family dynamic head cannons I can 💕💕
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: not so super [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214858
Comments: 35
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter here corosponds with the chapters in the actual fic in case you get confused, I'm glad alot of yall were interested in this, I hope you enjoy 💖

**The better Avengers**

**Big Man**

Time to fight god.

**Tubb**

Please stop saying that everytime you go on patrol

**Big Man**

I don't think I will

**Tubb**

I actually hate you. 😐

**Big Man**

Lol you forgot the the /j

**Tubb**

😐😑😐

/srs

(/s)

**Big Man**

What the fuck

**Ranananaboo**

Tommy why are you going on patrol so early in the morning on a school day?

**Big Man**

Felt like it

Also because I wanted to skip the maths test today

**Ranananaboo**

SHIT THATS TODAY???????????????

**Tubb**

Ranboo 

My beloved

Your memory is so shit

**Ranananaboo**

I KNOW

I HATE IT HERE

**Big Man**

Oi

Why the did you call Ranboo beloved

And you're over here slandering me

**Tubb**

I just like Ranboo better than you

**Ranananaboo**

LET'S GOOO

that's so pog 

**Tubb**

Why is my social studies teacher making us watch the news

This is so boring

I wanna debate with the torys in the class 💕

**Big Man**

Tubbo you are so weird

Also nearly got shot lmao

**Tubb**

Um Ranboo

Your brother-

Has got pink hair and dresses all emo right?

**Ranananaboo**

Yeah lol 

why?

**Tubb**

You might wanna

**Big Man**

Why does no one care about me nearly getting shot 😀

**Tubb**

Watch the new big man

**Ranananaboo**

You nearly get shot everyday Tommy, it's no big deal

Also sure

**Big Man**

Why'd you make him watch the new tubs?

Also that's rude

How about I shoot you bitch  _ @Ranananaboo _

**Tubb**

You'll see in a minute

**Ranananaboo**

HOLY FUCK WHY IS MY BROTHER BEING HELD HOSTAGE

I NEED TO TEXT HIM RN

**Tubb**

YOOOO 

He just flipped a guy off a roof!!!!

**Big Man**

I could do that :/

**Ranananaboo**

But can you walk in six inch platforms?

**Big Man**

No

**Tubb**

That's what I thought 💅

**Big Man**

Neither can you Tubbo?????

**Tubb**

I have a very dark past.

**Ranananaboo**

Lol

Weak.

**Big Man**

Are you saying you  _ can  _ walk in six inch platforms Ranboo??????????

It feels like that is what you're implying rn

**Ranananaboo**

I can lol

Tech taught me

I have my own pair too

**Tubb**

Tallboo

**Big Man**

Shrink giant

**Ranananaboo**

Grow midget

**Tubb**

HEY!!!

**Ranananaboo**

Oh my god my Twitter timeline is ruined 

I do  _ not _ wanna see fan edits of my brother and Nightmare this early in the morning

**Tubb**

It's only been about a minute?

How are they so fast

**Ranananaboo**

No clue

My brother is gonna flip his shit when he sees this oh my god

**Tubb**

At least he's alive!!!

**Ranananaboo**

True

Means I get to stay in L'manburg for a little longer

Oh my god my dad is gonna burst a blood vessel

**Tubb**

Don't move back to the Antarctic Empire Ranboo you're too sexy aha 😎💕✨

**Ranananaboo**

😐😑😐

Vision is a cruel curse given to us from god. I see what I wish wasn't true but I cannot escape the truth of reality. To be free from his curse I must repent and relieve myself of my eyes.

**Big Man**

Melodramatic much

Also I almost got stabbed this time lol

**Tubb**

Could you have not waited until I got home to go on patrol so I could help you???

**Big Man**

Don't need help

Trouble finds me big man

**Tubb**

I'm aware :|

**Big Man**

You're being so mean to me today Tubbo I don't like this

**Tubb**

Good.

**Ranananaboo**

Techno is alive 👍

On another note my dad might just kill him

**Tubb**

F

  
  
  
  


**Look we have a family group chat that means we're a happy healthy family 💕💕**

**Dadza Minecraft**

Techno I swear to god if I don't get a full explanation I'm flying down to L'manburg and dragging you back to Antarctic Empire by your ear.

**Wilby**

MORE IMPORTANTLY

WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND???

**Dadza Minecraft**

Wil, your brother is being held at gunpoint.

His love life is the least of my worries right now

**Wilby**

Do you think Nightmare will want to come to our mandatory annual family gatherings?

**Ran (where?)**

I don't think number one hero Nightmare will want to put himself through that torture

Good news though, Techno is alive

He read my messages

**Dadza Minecraft**

Tell him to call me as soon as he gets home

**Ran (where?)**

Ofc

**Wilby**

CAN WE TALK ABOUT TECHNO DATING NIGHTMARE NOW?

**Techie** _ \- one hour later _

We're not dating Wil

I've never met that man before in my life

**Wilby**

You're no fun

**Techie**

????????????????????????

**Wilby**

Go have a moment with nightmare again or smth

Can't believe I got genuinely excited only to be let down again.

I hate it here

**Techie**

Oh my god go be dramatic to your boyfriend I can't take this

**Wilby**

I would

But he's asleep

**Ran (where?)**

Life is a curse and existence is a prison

**Wilby**

How can we ever escape these mortal chains

**Techie**

How does it feel dad, knowing you've raised  _ two  _ theatre kids.

**Wilby**

You're an English kid you can't say much either

**Ran (where?)**

^^^^

TRUE

**Dadza Minecraft**

All of you get to bed

**Techie**

It's only 

6pm here

**Dadza Minecraft**

Don't care

You're still in so much trouble

**Techie**

GETTING KIDNAPPED WASN'T A CHOICE I MADE???

**Wilby**

Lol

**Ran (where?)**

Lol

**Techie**

I hate this family sm

  
  
  
  


**Dream Team**

**Asleep**

So dream

**Arson**

How's your boyfriend 

**Sonic**

I hate you guys so much.

**Arson**

False

You love us

**Asleep**

^

**Sonic**

I've already had to put up with so much teasing from Tubbo

Please don't start doing this to me too

**Arson**

Fucking loser

**Sonic**

Sap I will call your dad's

**Asleep**

Aldjalfjla 

He pulled the dad card

**Arson**

Dream why are you so mean to me 😔

**Sonic**

Shut up bottom ass bitch

I'm mad >:(

**Arson**

That didn't mean you can threaten to call my dad's!!!

I'm also not a fucking bottom what

**Asleep**

Debatable

**Arson**

Shut up twink

**Sonic**

Shut up twink

**Asleep**

Fuck this I'm gonna go talk to my boyfriend 

Have fun pining losers

**Arson**

Well that was just mean

**Sonic**

^^

Is it still pinning if I'm supposedly dating the guy I was pining for?

**Arson**

YOU MEAN TECHNO IS THE GUY FROM YOUR ENGLISH CLASS YOU LIKE???

THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE 

**Asleep**

You've gotta be fucking kidding me

**Sonic**

WHAT??

ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING TO YOUR SIMP

**Asleep**

WHAT ARE THE CHANCES 

OH MY GOD 

WAIT

WILBUR IS GONNA KILL ME

**Sonic**

?????????????????

**Arson**

Gogy what

**Asleep**

Ok that might have been an overreaction

But

Thats-

Still wild

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HUS NAME DREAM?

**Sonic**

Well I didn't know you'd react like that

Just thought you'd call me a simp

Or a bottom

**Arson**

We don't have time to unpack  _ all _ of that

**Asleep**

Ok so

My boyfriend Wilbur

Might be Techno's twin brother

**Sonic**

…

WHAT????????

**Arson**

OH MY FUCKING GOD

ALDBALDJALDNALDJWL

**Sonic**

I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE IT HERE


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Team**

**Sonic**

So we have training at three today

Yall free?

**Arson**

Bro

You know I got no life

:)

**Sonic**

That smiley feels vaguely threatening

**Arson**

Lol

**Asleep**

So training at three

What time do you think Techno will get kidnapped at today Sapnap?

**Arson**

I do believe loverboy will get to see his boyfriend in the middle of training

**Asleep**

Really?

I'd say sooner

**Sonic**

😐😑😐

Hey how about this

What if he  _ doesn't  _ get kidnapped?

**Asleep**

…

**Arson**

…

**Asleep**

Yeah right lul

**Arson**

Good one Dream

Have you even talked to him about any of this yet?

**Sonic**

I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him after being in his English class for half a year

You really think I'm gonna work up the courage now? 

**Arson**

Thats actually kinda sad bro

**Sonic**

Fuck off man

Shouldn't you be hyping up Quackity for his date with Karl 💕💕

**Arson**

Bro

Kinda rude ngl

**Asleep**

Yeah Dream

What

**Sonic**

Sorry

Stressed

I know I probably should

But I don't think he likes me very much

**Arson**

Probably because he's been thrown into an unfamiliar situation and the one person who can help him is avoiding him

That's just a hunch doe

**Sonic**

I hate that you're right 

Ok

We'll talk later at training I have a meeting with my dad

**Asleep**

Sounds good

Gl

**Arson**

Ttyl man <3

Gl

  
  


**The better Avengers**

**Rananananaboo**

My life has become living hell.

How has this just become normal? My brother just texted me "Got kidnapped again, should be back soon, what do you want for dinner?" And I barely even blinked.

I've gotten so used to seeing him on the news

The other day someone on Twitter posted fanart of them and I nearly cried

I'm going insane

**Toob**

Did you know there's fanfics already

Also stop listening to Fallen Down, it's been an hour now

**Rananananaboo**

WHY would you say that to me

Also no

**Biggest Man**

Sounds awful 

_ And  _ you're adopted

Pick a struggle 

**Rananananaboo**

So are you????????

**Biggest Man**

Yeah

Thats my only struggle 😎

**Rananananaboo**

Thats not-

You know what

Whatever

**Toob**

Lol

**Rananananaboo**

You know

Now that I think about it

I hardly know anything about your family Tubbo

Care to share

What if we're all adopted

**Toob**

My dad tried to put me up for adoption but my brother said no 💕

…

I've said too much.

**Biggest Man**

Yeah wait a minute

Why don't I know anything about your family?

What does

What does that even mean??????

**Rananananaboo**

Aaaaaaaaaand he's offline

**Biggest Man**

I've got to test a theory rq

  
  
  
  


**Awesome fam :D**

**Sam Nook**

That's not how that works

**Ponkie**

????

Yeah it is

**Sam Nook**

No- 

That's  _ literally  _ not how redstone works

It sends signals

Its not magic dust

**Ponkie**

That's what they want you to believe

**Georgie**

Who's  _ they _ ?

**Ponkie**

Can't say

**Georgie**

Sus

**Rosie**

Sus

**Quackie**

Sus

**Tommie**

Sus

ALSO DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

**Sam Nook**

Tommy I'm right here

**Tommie**

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

DAD

**Quackie**

Oh my god Tommy shut up

**Georgie**

You're so annoying

**Sam Nook**

Boys be nice

What is it Tommy?

**Tommie**

DAD

ok so

Do you know any of Tubbos family?

**Rosie**

All this for  _ that _ ????

**Tommie**

It's important 

**Sam Nook**

I should know this

But I don't

Why don't I what the hell?

**Ponkie**

Now  _ that's  _ sus

**Rosie**

^^

**Georgie**

^^

**Tommie**

I didn't even know he had a brother until a few minutes ago

**Quackie**

**😐😑😐** that's weird bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the awesam fam HC is from gaecactae on Instagram, it's amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The better Avengers**

  
  


**Rananananananaboo**

Ok so my brother has his date tonight

I'm still good to come over right?

**Huge Man**

Yes

Most of my siblings will be home but it should be fine

**Toob**

WHOOOOOOO

SAM NOOK SLEEP OVER

**Rananananananaboo**

SAM NOOK

**Huge Man**

Are we sneaking out tonight?

**Toob**

Prolly

You can sit still for more than five minutes so 

**Rananananananaboo**

None of us can

Nerodivergency go brrrr

**Toob**

TRUE!!!!

**Huge Man**

We can also work on your combat while we're out Ranboo

I'm gonna kick your ass big man

**Rananananananaboo**

Awesome!!!

Can't wait >:)

**Huge Man**

Your confidence is appreciated

Gonna send you back to your brother in a body bag bro

**Toob**

Are you still salty over last time Tommy?

**Huge Man**

…

No

**Rananananananaboo**

Is this baby rage?

Are u babyraging rn?

**Huge Man**

No

Btw Ranboo my dad wants your dad's number in case something goes wrong or whatever 

**Rananananananaboo**

Um

My dad will probably be the least helpful person to call

I can give you Techno's number tho

**Huge Man**

That should work

**Rananananananaboo**

Ok i'm leaving my house now

Be there soon

**Huge Man**

Can't you just teleport over????

**Rananananananaboo**

Oh wait yeah lol

Forgot I could do that

**[Toob has changed Rananananananaboo's nickname to Forgets]**

**Forgets**

I hate that

Ok I'll be at your front door like rn lmao

**Toob**

I'll be there soon! 

**Toob** _\- one hour later_

[1 voice message]

_ @Forgets _

_ @Forgets _

_ @Forgets _

_ @Forgets _

_ @Forgets _

_ @Forgets _

**Forgets**

SHITNAKFJAKFHA

IS MAKE

SHAKIYE HANDS

OK IEMSBK

I'M OMW

  
  
  
  


**Dream Team**

**Simp**

Remind me to never take George's advice again

**Gogy**

???

What

**Arson**

I feel like that should be a general rule tbh

**Gogy**

Is it bully George hours again or smth

**Simp**

It's always bully George hours 

Anyway

Techno did  _ not  _ like the fancy place I took him too

**Arson**

But yall look so cute in your photos 💖💖

You completely broke Twitter btw

**Gogy**

Well it's not like I know him???

I just thought it would be cute ig :/

**Simp**

It was not

I'm just so glad he didnt call off our deal right there

**Arson**

Well tbf gogy does Techno look like the kinda person who would enjoy that environment?

Also couldn't you have asked his literal twin what he likes

**Gogy**

Mmmm yes let me just text Wilbur "hey babe, im a superhero and your brother is going on a date with one of my superhero friends because he decided it would be good PR if they "dated", can you tell me what he likes while also keeping this a secret from him?" 

**Arson**

I don't see the problem with that

**Simp**

You could have saved me this pain gogy

**Gogy**

I loathe this gc

Words cannot describe how much I hate having to open this chat everyday

**Arson**

You've been spending too much time with a theatre kid

**Simp**

^^

**Gogy**

Die

**Arson**

n e way

Bad location choice aside, how did the date go?

**Simp**

It went :|

Um

It was awkward as hell

**Arson**

F

You should take him skating next time

He looks like he skates

**Simp**

He's choosing where we go on our next date

**Arson**

Aldnalfbaldjaldbalmsla

BRO

nice

Thats good!!

**Simp**

Also I don't think he skates so 

Idk maybe I should take him to like a cute little bookstore next

Is that a good idea?

**Arson**

I-

Why didn't me or George think of that first

**Simp**

Not a single braincell in this gc I stg

**Arson**

I never had one 😔

**Gogy**

My sister has the family braincell most of the time

**Simp**

Isn't your dad also super smart doe

**Gogy**

Yeah he's like

Redstone smart

But he doesn't share his brancells (plural) with anyone but his boyfriend 

And Ponk never uses them anyway

**Arson**

Damn

Imagine having siblings lmfao

**Simp**

Ok only child

**Arson**

Was that meant to be an insult?

What's it like having to share your parents attention 💖

**Simp**

Lol jokes on you

Schlatt doesn't give either of us his attention

**Gogy**

Thats not pog

I'm sure Sam would adopt you both or smth :/

**Simp**

It's good lol

Just joking about trauma to cope ya feel 😎

**Arson**

I feel 😎

  
  
  
  


**[Techno has created a groupchat]**

**[Techno has added Niki and Wilbur to the chat]**

**Techno**

Niki meet Wilbur, Wilbur meet Niki

Sorry I just didn't want to have two conversations at once 

Just got back from my date

**Wilbur**

WELL??????

**Niki**

How'd it go?

**Techno**

He took me somewhere super fancy 

**Niki**

That dick!!!

I wish he told you

I would have gotten you a suit or smth

**Techno**

I don't think I ever wanna wear a suit

**Wilbur**

You still looked good tho

If a little out of place 

So what now?

**Techno**

Um

We didn't really discuss much

But I need to start brainstorming where we're gonna go next

**Niki**

You're going on another date? :D

Thats great

It can't have been that bad then?

**Techno**

On the contrary 

I need money 💖

**Wilbur**

I've taught you well Techie


	4. Chapter 4

**The better Avengers**

**Huge Man**

So

**Toob**

So

**Forgets**

So…?

**Huge Man**

Your brother knows

**Forgets**

Yes

I remember 

**Toob**

Thats a first lol

**Huge Man**

What do we do about that now?

Is he gonna tell my dad?????????

I'm so dead

**Forgets**

Nah

He said he'd keep it a secret

We just have to like

Keep him informed n stuff

**Huge Man**

Wow

Thats not what I expected

**Toob**

Same

Also we probably shouldnt be texting in the middle of class

Tommy you are so obviously looking at your phone 

**Huge Man**

False

I am super stealthy.

**Forgets**

You're the least stealthy person I know

**Huge Man**

Thats just fucking rude innit

**Forgets**

You're painfully British

Oop

Speaking of British people

**Huge Man**

Wtf does that mean

**Toob**

I take offense to that as well btw Ranboo

**Forgets**

My dad and other brother are coming up to visit in a week 👁👁

Tubbo you are the only good British person

**Toob**

Arent your dad and brother British?

**Forgets**

Yes

**Toob**

Oh cool

**Forgets**

Well actually

My brother Wilbur is aight ig

**Huge Man**

Lol my brother George is dating someone named wilbur 

**Forgets**

My brother Wilbur is dating someone named George…

**Toob**

Surely not…

**Huge Man**

Please tell me it's not true

**Forgets**

…

It's probably just a coincidence. 

**Huge Man**

Right.

Moving on

**Toob**

Right. 

**Forgets**

Lets just

Pay attention in class or smth

**Forgets** _ \- two hours later _

I'm gonna fucking cry

Tubbo

My is my brother Techno asking about your older brother Dream 

Is that your brothers name?

**Toob**

Um

Ok funny thing

Yes

**Forgets**

I'm gonna

…

Idk what im gonna do but when I figure it out OH BOY

Why is everything bad happening to me rn

I swear there's some cosmic force out to get me

**Huge Man**

You're not the one who nearly got eviscerated last night

**Forgets**

Ok that's true 

Fair point

But still

**Toob**

Man.

**Forgets**

m a n

I have a feeling Techno isn't gonna want me in the apartment for awhile

Can I stay with one of you?

**Huge Man**

If you don't mind my brothers screaming sure

**Toob**

You say that like you don't cause most of the noise in your house

**Huge Man**

That is false

It is obviously Quackity who is the loudest

**Toob**

If you're not there maybe

Also we could all go to like a park or smth

No vigilantism because Tommys still recovering doe

**Forgets**

That sounds good

**Huge Man**

I'll have you know I am better than ever

**Toob**

I can literally see you wincing from across this classroom

**Huge Man**

… 

Ok fine

No ass kicking 

**Forgets**

Wait for it….

**Huge Man**

For now.

**Toob**

There it is

  
  
  
  


**Protect Techno squad**

**Queen Niki**

Good morning, remember to eat and drink water <3

**Simpbur Soot**

I've said this before and I'll say this again I will die for you

**Queen Niki**

Nooooooooooo

Don't do that

**UwU baby (must protect✨)**

I have a problem

…

Nevermind I have two problems

Number 1

WHO CHANGED MY NAME

**Simpbur Soot**

Twas me

**UwU baby (must protect✨)**

I'M COMING FOR YOUR LEFT SHOE WILBUR

**Simpbur Soot**

i'll tell dad.

**[UwU baby (must protect✨) has changed their nickname to Techno]**

**Simpbur Soot**

You're no fun tech

**Queen Niki**

Yeah come on

At least add a little spice

**Techno**

Only because you asked Niki

**[Techno has changed their nickname to gay panic]**

**gay panic**

Can I talk about my problem now?

**Simpbur Soot**

Yes yes

Please enlighten us

**gay panic**

Ok now that i think about it i actually have a couple

Number 1

I met a cute guy in my English class and he's coming over to study

2: am I a sugar baby because I'm dating Nightmare for money 

3: I have still not come up with a date idea for me and Nightmare 

**Queen Niki**

Ok 

There's alot to unpack here

**Simpbur Soot**

How cute is your English guy?

**gay panic**

Like

Really cute

**Simpbur Soot**

Oh damn

From you that's glowing regards

He must be h o t

Tell me his name rn

**Queen Niki**

I think you are a sugar baby yeah

I asked Minx and she said that sounds like a sugar baby so

**gay panic**

I'm not telling you his name wil you're gonna go full fbi and somehow find his address 

And FUCK

**Simpbur Soot**

Well excuse me for wanted to make sure my brother is safe

**gay panic**

I'm older than you bro

**Simpbur Soot**

And I'm taller 

**gay panic**

That's it.

Your kneecap rights have been revoked.

**Queen Niki**

As for the date idea? I'd go to whatever environment you'll feel most comfortable in, if it's not really a public place you can still post about the date on social media and that should count as exposure right?

**Simpbur Soot**

DON'T TEST ME TECHNO BLADE CRAFT I  _ WILL  _ CALL DADZA

**gay panic**

WHYYY did you pull out my full name????????

Also Niki thank you for having a functioning brain cell

**Queen Niki**

Awwww dw about It!

Have fun with the cute guy from your English class :)

**Simpbur Soot**

Yeah have fun ;)

  
  
  
  
  


**Dream Team**

**Arson**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHSHAHSGAKFVQLXBALDJAK

**Gogy**

I don't think I wanna know

**Arson**

NOOOO PLEASE I NEED TO RANT SJDJALDBALJDKA

**Gogy**

Sighs

Fine ig /lh

**Arson**

THANK YOU GOGY

OK

OK

OK

OK

SO

KARL ASKED ME OUT

**Gogy**

Oh shit really?????

I thought him and Quack were dating?

If he left my brother for you I'm gonna go batshit

**Arson**

NO THAT'S THE BEST PART 

THEY BOTH LIKE ME

??????????????????????????????????????????????????

**Gogy**

OH SHIT?????

I'VE GOTTA GO BULLY HIM RN

**Arson**

BRO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IM ACTUALLY SO FUCKING HAPPY!!!!

**Simp**

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET'S FUCKING GO SAPNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M SO GENUINELY HAPPY FOR YOU BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM DO YOU MIND???

**Arson**

Ofc not bro

What's up?

**Simp**

Me and Techno got paired for a project 

And he gave me his number and invited me to his apartment

**Arson**

Bro

Bro 

Bro 

Bro

B R O???

**Gogy**

Are you-

LMFAO

**Simp**

DUDE THIS IS NOT FUNNY I'M ACTUALLY FREAKING OUT 

WHAT IF HE FIGURES OUT I'M NIGHTMARE

**Gogy**

Dude 

It's gonna be chill

He probably won't

**Simp**

PROBABLY

**Arson**

He won't

You're fine

Daddy chill

**Simp**

Sapnap what the fuck

**Arson**

I'm daddy 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would love to hear yalls theories about what's gonna happen next 👀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER IS OUT???? GOTTA PREPARE TO HYPERFIXATE ON THAT FOR A MONTH ALFBALSJAL

**Dream Team**

**Arson**

Days without accidentally setting something on fire: 10

That's my new record 

Legally can change my nickname now

**Gogy**

Nice

Lemme give you mod privileges again then lol

**Arson**

Pog

**[Arson has changed their nickname to Sappy]**

**Gogy**

Really

You've had months to think of a better nickname and that's the best you come up with

**Sappy**

Shut up man

I have 0 creativity left

Because,,, ya know

;)

**Gogy**

Please don't talk about your sex life when I know you're dating my brother :|

**Sappy**

Right

I forgot lol

**Gogy**

How did you forget????

**Sappy**

Idk

Y'all just don't talk about each other much

Maybe it's just cus I'm an only child but I think it would be cool to have a sibling

**Gogy**

That is absolutely just because you're an only child

Spend a week at my house and see if you want a sibling then

**Simp**

Even having just one is hell

**Gogy**

Man stfu Tubbo is a delight compared to Tommy

Not to mention I  _ also  _ have to deal with Quackity and Hannah

Although Hannah isn't that bad ig

**Simp**

Fair

How do you even put up with him???

**Gogy**

Well he's been a bit more bearable recently

He made friends with some new kid and whatever he's done to him has made him less energetic

**Sappy**

Kinda sus

**Gogy**

????

**Sappy**

I mean like

Don't you think that's weird?

What if he's like a vampire is sum shit and feeding on his energy 

**Gogy**

Sap you're actually so dumb

**Sappy**

>:(

Well That was just mean

You're a meanie

**Gogy**

I think their just like play fighting or something

Tommy has been getting bruised alot lately so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Simp**

You should teach him how to fight

I taught Tubbo a little bit

**Gogy**

He'd wonder where  _ I  _ learned to fight tho

**Simp**

Fair enough

**Gogy**

See Tubbo and your dad know you're a superhero so you can get away with a lot

If Sam found out i shoot people with a bow for a living I'd be grounded until next century

**Sappy**

If Bad found out I think he'd pull a mother gothel and lock me in a tower

**Gogy**

That wouldn't do much

You can literally fly?

**Sappy**

I can HOVER

not fly

There's a difference GOGY

**Gogy**

Right geez ok my bad

**Sappy**

Smh my head

Oh btw dream

**Simp**

?

**Sappy**

How you feeling?

**Simp**

About what?

**Gogy**

Wait no Sapnap

It's nearly been 48 hours since Dreams mentioned  _ them _ so he can nearly change his name too

**Sappy**

Oh right mb

Never mind then

**Simp**

😐😑😐

You know what-

Fuck it

Techno kissed me?????

**Gogy**

Annnnnnnd we were so close

**Sappy**

Oh how the mightly have fallen 

Also we know

The picture is  _ e v e r y w h e r e _

**Simp**

I'm also really confused because he's been like,,,

Flirting with civillian me

**Gogy**

You're confused because he likes you?

Man you should go for it

You've liked him for forever

**Sappy**

Totally

I've seen you two texting like everyday

**Simp**

I think I just need more time to think about what to do

**Gogy**

:|

Aight

**Sappy**

I'll restart Dreams simp timer

  
  
  
  


**Protect Techno squad**

  
  


**beanie boi**

I'm coming to L'manburg for a few days 👀

**Queen Niki**

We should totally meet up!

Doesn't your boyfriend also live here? I would love to meet him!

**beanie boi**

I'd say the same for your girlfriend but I'm terrified of her

**Queen Niki**

She gets that alot :/

I swear she's nice though!

**beanie boi**

But yes once I'm over I'll drag Techno out with me too

**Sugar baby**

Wait a damn minute

Niki you're great but I don't wanna leave my house unless I  _ have _ to

**beanie boi**

It's fine

I'll make him leave the house 

:)

**Sugar baby**

You've not even left Antarctic Empire and you're already threatening me? 

What the hell

**Queen Niki**

You don't have to come if you don't want to ^-^

I'm excited to actually meet you though Wil

**Sugar baby**

Wait

No 

You're supposed to be my friend

>:(

Fine I'll come

**Queen Niki**

It's just that easy 

*hair flip*

**Sugar baby**

:0

Hey wait

Oh damn

**beanie boo**

I'm terrified of your power

**Sugar baby**

^^^

  
  
  
  


**The better Avengers**

**Forgets**

Happy thanksgiving or whatever 

**Huge Man**

We're British big man

**Toob**

Yeah

But my dad and brother are American so

Thanks ig

**Huge Man**

Mmm

So is my dad

And my sister

But I'm not so fuck this holiday!!!

**Purble**

Happy thanksgiving 

**Huge Man**

…

I still don't understand why you're here

**Purble**

Cus I kicked ur ass and Ranboo invited me lol

**Forgets**

Well

I'd didn't go exactly like that

But close enough I guess

**Toob**

Didn't you teleport into him or smth

**Forgets**

Yeah

**Purble**

Your teleporting is cool btw

**Forgets**

YOU'RE LITERALLY PART DRAGON?????

**Purble**

I mean,,, yeah

But I can't teleport

**Toob**

Sighs in has no power or mutation

**Huge Man**

You're gonna get your horns soon man dw

**Nightmares bitch**

If a villain doesn't kill me in 15 minutes am I legally allowed to leave?

Also Tommy stop changing my name

**Huge Man**

No

**[Forgets changed Nightmares bitch's nickname to Bootleg Tony Stark]**

**[Forgets changed Huge Man's nickname to Spiderboy]**

**[Forgets changed Toob's nickname to Black Widow]**

**[Forgets changed Purble's nickname to Captain America with wings]**

**[Forgets changed their nickname to Doctor Strange]**

**Doctor Strange**

There

You've all been loosly kin assigned

**Captain America with wings**

Um

You know what I'll just go with it

**Black Widow**

I vibe with this

Also techno

Did you get kidnapped on thanksgiving?????

**Bootleg Tony Stark**

Yeah lol

**Spiderboy**

I'm fucking raging at this

Also I don't understand why Techno's here too

????? 

This was supposed to be our top secret gc

Like the DT have

**Doctor Strange**

It's easier for him to be ~informed~ this way

**Bootleg Tony Stark**

Honestly Idk why I'm here either

I trust Ranboo 

**Doctor Strange**

That's nice

I just have terrible memory so…

It's easier like this 

Trust 

**Bootleg Tony Stark**

Hey wait the DT have a groupchat 

You think if I pester nightmare enough I can get added for the lols 

**Black Widow**

Probably not

**Bootleg Tony Stark**

Yeah you're probably right

O

Gotta go

Getting rescued 

**Doctor Strange**

So swag

I'll see you in a bit then right?

**Captain America with wings**

Yalls family's are  _ w e i r d _

**Spiderboy**

We know lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ender Dragon hybrid Purpled because he deserves it <3


End file.
